


Superstar

by Trovia



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character of Color, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, POV Bisexual Character, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trovia/pseuds/Trovia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl has <i>needs.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Superstar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usakeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakeh/gifts).



Anna wouldn't cheat on her boyfriend. Not really.

_(Starting at the ankles, working lips and tongue all the way up the inside of Sarah Walker's legs like a cat. She's a cat and Sarah's her catch, writhing when Anna reaches her skirt, pulling it out of the way with her teeth, licking her lips. Sarah's got legs reaching all the way down to the ground._

_Hell, yes.)_

She _would,_ of course, occasionally make him jealous because boiling emotions keep relationships healthy and bring forth the good sex (also, who wouldn't? Chuck, for example, is _right there_ all the time, waiting to serve her every jealousy need, and it's not like he's Jeff.

Or John Casey. That would just be cruel.)

But she's a superstar, she's Anna Wu and she has _needs._

_(Making her whimper, that's the fun part. Anna between her legs, working away, and that whimper further up on the bed, helpless and wanton because Anna is the man. Metaphorically speaking. Pulling one leg apart and fighting against Anna holding the other one in place, but just for show. Sarah is beyond fighting, and if Anna has anything to say about it, she's nowhere near done with her, either.)_

Morgan has materialized next to her, too busy staring at Walker entering the store like it's a catwalk - which it becomes, really, every time Chuckles' hottie enters the Buy More - to notice the way Anna's getting comfortable, too, idly playing with her hair. Just in case Walker might look.

Not that he has to, of course.

"Anna-bear, have you ever..." he says, eyes still glued to Walker, "I mean, you and her, have you ever, when you, you _know_ , do you ever picture..."

_(Sarah's breath hitches when she starts coming, but Anna can do better here and her tongue keeps working, never tiring out until Sarah shatters into moaning heaps of, "More," and "Please" and "Right there, yes.")_

Anna throws her hair back, smirking at Morgan. He understands her natural superiority, of course. It's why they work so well together.

"Oh _please_ ," she says, shaking her head at him sadly and walking away.

_(She'd never kiss and tell._

_Not if there's a chance that it'll happen for real.)_


End file.
